


Those Without

by GrimmVertigo



Series: We Are As Gods [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods, AstralsAU, Awakening Powers, M/M, Noctis as the Infernian, Nyx as the Glacian, Prompt Fic, except it's not so much fluff?, mostly comfort, written in part for a fluff week prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/pseuds/GrimmVertigo
Summary: When Noctis wakes, it's not of his own accord, and it's not to the pleasant haze of a REM cycle tapering to an end, but to an immense pressure in his chest and a throbbing pain in the crest of his forehead.Written for two different prompts.





	Those Without

**Author's Note:**

> NyxNoct Fluffpocalypse  
> OCT. 29 - Time: Time slows down | Time speeds up | **Too little time** | The years ahead 
> 
> October Monthly Challenge  
>  _"I feel like you had time to get used to this."_ Paranormal Edition! Nyx or partner(s) must be inhuman/supernatural.

When Noctis wakes, it's not of his own accord, and it's not to the pleasant haze of a REM cycle tapering to an end.

When Noctis wakes, it's to an immense pressure in his chest and a throbbing pain in the crest of his forehead. He's torn from sleep with a ragged gasp and a choked cry, his back arching off the bed from the sheer force of it all. 

He can distantly hear the sounds of a fight echoing down the hall and through his closed door, but it's in the very back of his perception; he _knows_ something's happening, but the pain and discomfort that has him curling up on his side is just too overwhelming. It feels like a fever, when he's aware of what happens in real-time, but forgets about it a second later as his mind wanders and is distracted by other things. 

When Nyx charges into the room, Noctis is only barely aware of his presence, curled up as he is with one hand gripping the front of his pajama shirt while the other presses into his forehead. He can feel when Nyx places a cool palm against the side of his face. He knows that Nyx is saying something but can't comprehend words. All he can do is try to breathe through his nose and squeeze his eyes shut as the pain grows worse and heat rises up. 

Noctis whines when he realizes what's happening, when he recognizes the initial build-up of the Infernian's flames. He lets out a high, keening, helpless noise that has Nyx pulling him out of bed. It doesn't register in his perception that Nyx is splattered with blood and more disheveled than usual, that his appearance is half caught between Human and Astral with streaks of silver in his hair and an icy chill radiating from his body. 

The chill helps Noct's head feel clearer, helps dull the pain in his forehead, and when he opens his eyes, all he can see is the long silver of Nyx's hair and bloodstained ash-gray front of his Kingsglaive coat. He manages a groan when his brain catches up and realizes that they're moving, that he's in Nyx's arms and Nyx is running somewhere. 

"What's happening?" Noctis croaks out, his breath hitching at the end and turning into a distressed whine when a literal wave of heat rushes through him. "Why are you Shiva?" 

Nyx curses and slides to a stop at a fork in the hallway, glancing down at Noctis for only a moment before his attention turns elsewhere. The sounds of panicked shouts and the ringing of swords echo down to them from the right branch. Nyx immediately turns to the left and takes off again. 

"How're you feeling, little Prince?" He's a little winded, an undercurrent of panic in his voice as his head swings around to stare out every window they pass. The Glaive is clearly distracted, and Noctis is too disoriented to take offense at basically being ignored. 

"It's too warm," he complains. "'nd my brain is fuzzy, and my chest hurts, and I don't know what's--!" He cuts himself off with a cry as the pressure in his chest suddenly increases, and it feels like a behemoth is sitting on his sternum, making it hard to breathe. It ebbs away a few moments later, leaving Noctis to gasp for air as tears spring to his eyes, one of his hands fisting the front of Nyx's coat. 

Nyx curses again, in an unrecognizable language. "It's happening faster than I thought... I need to get you out of here." 

Noctis whines in protest. " _What's_ happening? Nyx, what's going on?" 

They come to a stop in an older service elevator and Nyx hits the button for the garage. He shifts Noctis in his arms, bringing the Prince closer and pressing their foreheads together, muttering something that sends a wave of cold through Noct's body. It tames some of the heat and helps to lessen the weird pressure, and Noctis finds himself taking in a deep, relieved breath. 

"There should have been more time," Nyx murmurs, leaning against the back wall with a distressed look on his face. "Godsdamned _Bahamut_ , I would shatter him into pieces if he wouldn't kill me first." 

Noctis frowns and looks up at Nyx. "Bahamut? More time? Nyx, _what_ are you talking about? What's going on?" 

There's a moment of silence between them before Nyx sighs and hangs his head. 

"Bahamut doesn't like how you're awakening to your past," Nyx says in a stiff tone. "He's trying to combat the Infernian's power, trying to put it out before it breaks free, but he doesn't--" His words are brought to a halt as his nose wrinkles and his upper lip curls. Noctis pretends that he doesn't feel Nyx's arms shaking, and he has a sneaking suspicion that it's not from fear. "That cowardly piece of shit doesn't realize that you're effectively _human_ and he's _killing you_. And he sure as fuck won't listen to anything I have to say about it. So I'm hiding you." 

Noctis blinks. "Wait, wh— Hiding me?" He struggles a little and tries to worm his way out of Nyx's arms, but he's held tight. "Nyx, where are you taking me?" 

The elevator dings and the doors open. Nyx is rushing through them before they're even completely open, making a beeline towards a nondescript black motorcycle. He puts Noctis down on the seat and pulls two helmets with tinted visors from the side compartments, handing one to his charge. 

"We're going to my apartment," Nyx says simply, pulling his long silver hair up and slipping the helmet on as he takes a seat behind Noctis. "It's under the radar and warded against any prying eyes. We'll wait there while this all blows over." 

Noctis frowns. "Until what blows over?" He winces as the motorcycle roars to life, hands gripping the helmet until his knuckles go white. 

"Until you've awakened to the Infernian's powers completely. Now put your helmet on, we've gotta go." 

Noctis is immediately shaking his head and frowning at the Glaive. "Nyx, I can't just hide away, I'm the _Prince_! People will notice if I'm gone!" 

"That's been dealt with," Nyx retorts. Noctis just glares accusingly at him. 

"I feel like you've had time to get used to this." 

This makes Nyx pause, and when he takes off his helmet, he's frowning in worry. "Get used to what?" 

"The idea of me being a fiery rage monster." Nyx is silent, clearly trying to work out what to say, so Noctis takes the time to keep talking. "What if I'd rather stay human? Huh? What if I don't want all this godsdamned power? What if I want to just let Bahamut do his thing and seal Ifrit away again?" 

Noctis regrets saying anything a moment later, when the expression on Nyx's face pinches uncomfortably, and the comforting chill of his Astral magic disappears, immediately replaced with that pressure from before. Except this time, it's easily about four times worse, leaving Noctis doubled over against Nyx's chest as he tries to get his lungs to work. The cold rush of magic washes back over him a couple seconds later and the pain fades to a manageable level. There's a hand on his back as he gasps in air. 

"Noctis, Bahamut will kill you if we let him do this," Nyx says softly, rubbing his hand up and down Noct's spine as the Prince leans into him and just breathes. "I'm starting to think he doesn't want to take any chances this time, and he's too stubborn and scared to realize that truly killing even one of the Six would throw Eos into chaos." He takes his free hand and uses it to tilt Noctis's head up, his thumb wiping away a couple stray tears. "Please come with me?" 

It takes a few moments, but Noctis eventually nods. Nyx leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead, then slips the helmet on for him. After putting his own back on and making sure the Prince is seated securely in front of him, they take off, screeching out of the garage and flying down the highway into the city.


End file.
